bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Obstacle Courses
Obstacle Courses, or obbies for short, are short platforming challenges. Several of these exist on the main map, each having a reward at the end. Some are easy, while others are challenging. It gives the player something to do and helps them by rewarding the player with Royal Jelly and secret areas/items. Mushroom Field Obby This obstacle course (obby) is located in the Mushroom Field. It is the first obby that you can complete. You do not need anything that will make you jump higher, but if you have it, it will make it easier. From the first step of the mushroom to the second step, there is an invisible wall. On the biggest mushroom, there are a total of three circles, two are red and one is white. After them, there are three circles in the air, they are red with white dots. In the end, there is another mushroom with a royal jelly on it. You can bypass this obby with the parachute and any method that'll get you high enough in the air, such as using the yellow cannon. Bamboo Field Obby This obstacle course (obby) is located between Spider Field and Bamboo Field. You need 5 bees to get here. As on the previous obby, you do not need anything that will make you jump higher. First, there are 9 rocks, some brown and some grey. The first three go from the Spider Field to the Bamboo Field, then the next three go in the opposite direction, and then there are three more in the original direction. After those, there are three bamboo sticks, and the royal jelly is on the last stick. The Moon Amulet Generator is also accessed by this obby. You can bypass this obby with the parachute and any method that'll get you high enough in the air, such as the slingshot. Lava Obby This obstacle course (obby) is hidden behind the honey dispenser. After you enter there will be green blocks surrounded by lava. If you touch the lava, you will die instantly. The parachute or propeller hat is recommended for this obby. The first four blocks are in a straight line. Then, you will arrive at a split path. If you keep going forward, you will find the shop for the Demon Mask. However, you need a decent jump power to be able to jump over one of the large ledges. If you turn left, you will come across 6 more blocks with a left turn. They get higher all the way to a small hole at the end, with a royal jelly just inside it. When you go through the hole, you end up on top of the awning inside the Noob Shop (so you don't need to re-do the obby backwards; you can just exit out the shop door). You can bypass this obby by jumping and gliding from the shelf above the hat and belt to the top of the awning. You need seriously enhanced jumping ability to do so (Beekeeper's Boots at minimum, plus Bear Morph if you have it), and you may need the Glider instead of the Parachute. Since the Egg Hunt 2019, a plastic egg can be obtained here by immediately turning left upon entering. Cloud Obby This is the last obstacle course (obby) that you can reach. It is located in the 15 bee gate zone, starting close to Polar Bear, and ending on the tallest tree in Pine Tree Forest. You will require the Parachute or Glider to pass it. To the left of Polar Bear, climb the cliffs to the highest one. Using the parachute, make the jump to the next two cliffs. Turn left and jump/glide along the tops of the four clouds. You will see the entrance to the Diamond Room on this cloud but turn left again and jump/glide to another cloud. Then jump/glide again to the top of the pine tree and you will find the royal jelly is right on the top. You can bypass this obby with the parachute and the Red Cannon. Or skip part of the obby by jumping off the 25 bee zone with the parachute or glider to increase the distance you go. Diamond Room The Diamond Room is a room located at the Cloud Obby. There is an entrance to the room which leads to a Glitter token, the Diamond Mask and a sky-blue room with 2 partially invisible moons serving as parkour. The moons have collision at night if you have the Moon Amulet, allowing you to jump on them to reach the other side. In the day, or you don't have the Moon Amulet, the moons are not collidable. If you attempt to cross during the day, you will fall through the moons and die. You are able to complete the Obby during the day by using Bear Morph, Haste x10, or haste+, and the Glider to glide over to the Diamond Mask without the use of the moons. Note that the game only checks if you have the Moon Amulet every time day changes to night, so if you bought a Moon Amulet at nighttime you may not be able to do the parkour immediately. DiamondMask door.png|left|Doorway location DiamondMask glitter.png|Daytime view DiamondMask night.png|The obby at night (you need a Moon Amulet to do the obby) 30 Bee Zone The 30 Bee Zone Obstacle Course is located to the right of Onett. During the day the moons leading to on top of the bear gate are slightly invisible and not solid making it inaccessible during the day. During the night parkour up to the bear gate with items which enhance you jump and speed. The moon platforms will lead you up to the Bubble Bee Man. He will give you the quest B.B.M Mission after you complete the Bee Bear quest line. There is also a royal jelly token in front of Bubble Bee Man, and an Enzymes token on the other side. There used to be a Present where the Enzymes are. Category:Locations